Danny Phantom: The Angel of Death
by Halomaniac117
Summary: After PP. Team Phantom has faced many things. But when something falls from the sky, they find themselves facing things that will test what they believe and if they are prepared to fight a war that has raged since the dawn of time. Slight gore warning and mild swearing. Please review.


It was a dark night in Amity Park. Thick clouds coated the sky as people scurried about, seeking shelter from the sudden storm. But, not all were focused on the storm. Sitting by a window of the Nasty Burger sat Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Sam Manson. The two young lovers were to busy enjoying one another's company to worry about what was happening outside. A flash of lightning and the sound of thunder caused them to turn their heads.

"Man this looks like one bad storm." Danny said.

"No kidding. This storm came out of nowhere." Sam replied.

"Yeah well when has the weather man ever been right?" Danny said with a laugh.

"True." Sam said with a smile. It was then they saw Valerie coming with their food.

"Here's your food, guys."

"Thanks, Val." Danny said.

"No problem. If I were you though, I would try to finish this up quick. Looks like it might start pouring soon."

"I don't think that will be a problem for us, Val." Sam said before grabbing her veggie burger.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know." she said before heading to the back.

The two lovers ate and talked oblivious of the outside world. Suddenly, a flash of lightning made everything go dark. Some people gasped in fright at the sudden blackout. But calmed down when Danny lit up his hand.

"Guess we should have expected that to happen." He said to Sam.

After helping her out of the booth the two fell to the ground as the sound of thunder shook the ground. The storm became more furious as more lightning streaked across the sky and the force of thunder shook the building. Many of the other patrons and employes took cover under the tables Danny and Sam included. But as quickly as it came, the lightning and thunder ceased. Cautiously coming out from their hiding spots, the patrons looked outside. Danny helped Sam to her feet as they too gazed out the window. Up in the sky, the dark clouds began to swirl together. Everyone watched as the clouds parted and a circle formed, none expecting what would happen next. A small flash of light appeared within the circle before falling from the sky and into the earth. Another flash of light appeared on the horizon as everyone watched.

Danny stared out the window and quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled as he threw up a shield before the windows shattered and shards of glass flew at them. When the shockwave passed, Danny lowered the shield and walked over to Sam who was helping some people up.

"Sam! You okay? Was anyone hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine Danny. I don't think anyone is injured." She said. Danny sighed in relief. He then looked out the broken window and saw the clouds break apart and the stars appear.

"What in the world was that?" Danny said out loud still looking out the window.

"Danny we should check out were that thing fell." Sam said as she joined him.

"Your right, Sam. It looked like it landed somewhere in the forest." He said. At that moment Valerie ran up to them.

"Guys! What was that?" She asked.

"That's what we're going to find out. Valerie, call Tucker and Jazz. Tell them to meet Sam and I at that crash site." He told her.

"On it. Be careful guys." She said before running to the back. Danny turned to Sam.

"Ready?" Sam nodded as she took Danny's hand.

"I'm Going Ghost."

* * *

Danny flew through the air with Sam in his arms as the two headed to the crash site. Neither knew what they would find. Ghosts were one thing but an alien was pushing it. Landing, the two continued on foot. As they exited the woods their eyes widened in shock. Before them was a massive crater surrounded by burning trees and dust.

"Wow..." Danny said.

"You can say that again." Sam added.

Taking a step towards the edge Sam looked in but couldn't see anything due to the thick dust. Backing away she turned to Danny.

"We should go down there." She said as she pulled Danny towards the edge. But Danny pulled her back to him.

"Sam wait. We should wait for the others before we go in. You know just in case." Danny said. Sam rolled her eyes, she knew Danny was protective but since they had started dating he had gotten more so than before.

"Danny come on. I doubt anything will happen and if something does happen, you have your powers."

"Sam, you know I hate it when you take risks. We can't just..." Danny didn't finish when he and Sam heard something.

"Did you here that?" Sam asked

"Shh."

Again they heard the strange noise and found it was coming from the crater.

Sam looked at Danny. He groaned and picked her up and flew into the crater. They started looking for the source of the sound going deeper into the crater and were taken back by what they saw. Laying on the ground was a man with raven black hair that went down to his waist. He wore a set of black robes lined with gold. What was strange was he had a black cape made of feathers. Scattered around him were pieces of golden metal that looked like parts of armor or something.

"Who is this guy? How did he survive whatever crashed here?" Danny asked.

"Why are you asking me? We should help this guy out. Maybe he knows what happened." Sam said. Danny nodded.

"Right. Grab one of his arms. We need to get him out of here."

Danny and Sam took hold of the man's arms and started to pick him up. As soon as he was off his back they tried to get him into a better position. But when they looked back at the strange man, they gasped. It was at that moment they realized that the man didn't have a cape of feathers, but a giant pair of black wings.

"Danny, please tell me you see what I'm seeing." Sam said.

"I was going to ask you the same question."


End file.
